Falls are the leading cause of unintentional death from injury in those over 65 years of age in the U.S. and other developed countries. One out of three adults over the age of 65 falls every year, and half of these are from recurrent fallers. The causes of falls among the elderly are usually multi-factorial, and include both extrinsic and intrinsic factors. Extrinsic causes of falling include illumination, floor surface, furniture, and other environmental factors, and can often be addressed with proper education and precautions to minimize tripping and slipping hazards within the living environment. Intrinsic causes, on the other hand, include many factors such as medication side effects, neurological diseases, illnesses, infections, cognitive impairments, and the natural functional decline associated with aging, and as a result, can be more challenging to address. Various feedback approaches currently exist that include vibrotactile and gyroscope-based force actuators that aim to improve sensory and motor-control functions important in sensing and correcting imbalance of a user.